Ils croyaient
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Ils croyaient que j'étais un héros. Sérieusement j'ai vu tant d'horreur que si être un héros c'est ça, je préfere mourir. Résumé mauvais mais bon.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Un one-shot très sombre pour ce pauvre Link. En même temps je trouvais qu'il y avait des choses bizarres. Vous allez comprendre en lisant (si vous êtes toujours là bien sur)

Les gens ont toujours crus que tout avait été facile. En tant qu'élus, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. J'avais quel âge quand ça a commencé ? J'avais neuf ans. Ma vie n'était pas rose. J'ai vécus mon enfance dans la forêt Kokiri, le sud d'Hyrule. C'est dans cette forêt qu'habitent les kokiris. D'éternel enfant, et pour chacun d'eux, une fée. Je crois que je suis là pour casser tout les stéréotypes. En effet, on dit toujours qu'un enfant est innocent, c'est faux. Au contraire, je crois que se sont des démons, tout comme les adultes. Ce n'étais pas de ma faute si je n'avais pas de fée. Les déesses seules savent comme j'en ai souffert. Neuf ans de ma vie à être le souffre-douleur de ce peuple que je devais considérer comme le mien. Bref, tout ça a duré jusqu'à ce que pour la première fois de ma vie, l'arbre mojo me convoque. Ce sera la seul fois où je le verrais. Il m'a sortit tout un charabia sur les déesses, une malédiction et un vilain qui tuait tout le monde. J'avais neuf ans. On me demandait d'exécuter une quête dont des adultes entrainés n'aurait pas voulus. Mais c'était ainsi. Je suis partis au combat. Inconscient plus que courageux je pense. J'ai tué l'araignée. Ça me hante encore. Quel horreur. Et ça a continué. Un cortège d'horreur et d'hypocrisie. Je devais le faire, c'était mon rôle. Je n'en voulait pas. J'ai faillis mourir, plusieurs fois. Pas forcement pour les raisons que l'on pourrait croire. M'envoyer seul dans un pays aussi vaste était déjà une chance pour le seigneur du malin de me voir crever. Je vais casser de nouveau un stéréotype. L'argent ne pousse pas dans les arbres, ni sous les pierres. Je n'avais pas un sous. La faim. Dans la forêt j'avais au moins un peu de nourriture. Pas dans la ville. Mendier ? J'y ai pensé. Volé ? Aussi. J'ai pensé à pire encore, quand dévoré par la faim j'ai vus qu'en échange de quelques services, on pouvait obtenir de l'argent. Penser à se prostituer à neuf ans. Plus tard j'ai découvert que c'était monnaie courante. Peut-être pas si jeune, mais à douze s'en était banal. Que devais-je faire ? J'ai volé. C'était dangereux. Tant pis. Il y avait pire. Ces hommes qui voulaient vous trancher la gorge. Ou vous violer. Plusieurs fois, j'ai faillis y passer. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé. J'ai rencontré le seigneur du malin. On voulait que je le tue. J'avais neuf ans, je pesais trente-cinq kilos. Lui en avait la trentaine, et trois fois mon poids. Grand sorcier des ténèbres, puissant physiquement. Zelda qui s'enfuit. Je suis seul sur le pont, il pleut et l'ocarina repose au fond de la rivière. Je pleure. Mais je continue. Sept ans sont passé. Et ils recommencent. Des temples, des monstres, des épreuves. Encore et encore. Des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Le temps passe. Je réussis. Je suis devant le château. Finalement, ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Je suis résolu à lui ôter la vie. Il est là. Oui il était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. C'était un coup de chance. Un malheureux coup de chance, désespéré. J'ai gagné. Qu'ai-je gagné ? Nous sommes retourné dans le passé. Je n'ai eu ni merci, ni honneur. La gloire je m'en fiche mais, durant des semaines, redevenus enfant, j'ai pleuré. J'ai tout fait et je suis revenus dans cette enfer forestier, peuplé de démons moqueurs. Les années. J'ai seize ans . Je suis petit mais pas assez. Chassé à coup de pierre par des enfants. Je suis seul. Perdu dans une plaine trop vaste. J'ignore encore comment ils m'ont retrouvé. Je suis de nouveau devant Zelda. La sagesse ? Elle reste une princesse hautaine et sourde aux plaintes de son peuple. Mais quand on menace un trône.

« - Ganon est revenu. Va le tuer. »

J'ai mal. Je suis seul. Je sais ce qui va se passer. Les cauchemars qui me font hurler ne sont que des présages. Je vais perdre, mais il ne va pas me tuer, pas si vite. Ils me torturera d'abords. Le fouet. Les coups. Arracher mes membres. Pour finir, il me fera brûler vif. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Terreur. Les gens croyaient que comme j'étais un héros, tout était facile. Personne ne m'a aidé. Je ne suis qu'un homme et les gens cracheront sur mon nom. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis un homme. Pour la première fois de ma vie je fais quelque chose pour moi et prends une décision. Il fait froid mais je souris. Je meurs.


End file.
